runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Haru Axeman
No one has welcomed you yet? That should be fixed. Welcome to RuneScape Fan Fiction! Though it should be obvious, this is a Wikia wiki for fan fiction for RuneScape. Close to anything goes, but there is some things you must know. *'The rules' should be followed always when making an article, unless otherwise stated. *''Please'' sign your posts with "~~~~" in any conversation so people know that it was you who said what. *'The Layout Guide' helps a lot when trying to organize your articles. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : 01:50, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Noob bomb Haru, Hey there! Welcome to the wiki! I can see you're a writer of long stories - great stuff, almost unseen on the wiki. Thanks for referencing my creation the "Noob bomb" in The 6 great Noob Wars: (or how Nubaria was formed). Here's a hint: instead of venturing out of the universe to say where to find the article, simply put these on each side of the desired word(s) (in this case, Noob bomb]]. So it would end up like this: Noob bomb. Okay? Great! --Fegaxeyl 16:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) VIA Hi Haru, Um... what does your chapter in VIA have to do with RuneScape? I couldn't find anything that even hinted at Gielinor in there. Also, could you please tone down the language, otherwise it would (technically) be in breach of the wiki's rules. One more thing - please sign your chapter with four ~s. I don't mean to be demanding, but the chapter threw me a bit. --Fegaxeyl 15:52, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :I just saw your last edit on the timeline. Now, you've basically written the whole story using my characters, as well as Fegaxeyl's and ToaBionicle's. You should have asked us for permission for use of these characters. Anyway, since I created the Kharzavores, I ask you not to use them for your plot. They are currently following their own storyline, and I don't want it to entangle with another storyline (except Fegaxeyl's). Arnie 14:23, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Haru, I have an idea for you. I've read a lot of your articles, and some of it wouldn't fit in the Runiverse - it has a strict continuity, and one thing out of place may cause it to get confused. Why don't you make your own universe? Many users have already here, and that way you can do whatever you want. How about it being called the Haruverse? Bearing in mind, you may still have to ask permission for use of other people's characters. Arnie 19:49, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Its alright, although your posts in VIA will count as being in the Runiverse, so be careful what you write. If the Kharzavores did come to Earth, there would be no electricity, plastic and countless other things. Arnie 14:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Haru, I don't know how to fix your last chapter, but perhaps breaking it up into several posts would both help and be useful for the role play. No offence intended, but you've suddenly gatecrashed into the Runiverse with a manga plotline that already seems to be underway. Breaking it up would not only help us understand the story but allow other people to post without a strange mass of manga interspersed in the story. Please remember these are just suggestions! --Fegaxeyl 15:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Thanks man... (Concerning RuneScape - Ragnarok) Well, I was getting a little bored with picking off a few already useless NPCs (although that is what I am attempting to do). I don't know how you want to the battle to turn out. I am okay with just about anything besides complete annihilation. My character(s)'s goal is really the destabilization of Gielinor to create an ultimate chaos, but that seems an unlikely outcome, so do as you please. Kill off any characters besides <3 Sileo <3, but don't insta-kill them. Me no likely short deaths. 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, good idea. The Khult's ultimate aim is similar to terraforming (look it up on Wikipedia) and altering RuneScape into a purely magical place. I will get round to adding... in time! --Fegaxeyl 15:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say pretty sweet job on that chapter, you managed to capture their personalities correctly ;). Its seems like your character is pretty much invincible though... The only way I could see to beat him is to.. cage him ;) Where do you think the RP is going? Some of the RPers are trying to go in all different directions... 00:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Biohazard the RuneScape Quest? If you mean that, yes, I did. Aaanywho, I'm just trying to shoot the RP along a bit, figure an assassination attempt would get something started. 23:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Haru! Hey, do you think you might want to write a story serial with meh? With your sexiness and my hotness, we could rule teh world! I am rather bored right now -.- and don't feel like doing anything else, plus you seem to be a rather good writer :). If you say no, i'll kill your parents. I'll be okay. But I'd rather you say yes. Say yes. YES! So yeah, in all seriousness, do you want to write a story serial with me? 02:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, I was thinking that you could have a Character on some quest or other (maybe to stop the ritual) and my character kind of crosses paths with him and they journey together for a while. My idea for my character would be that he is a thief that kind-of did the Temple of Ikov quest and got his hands on the Staff of Armadyl-only he did not give it back. Instead, he ran with it and is trying to lie low for a while so that he could sell it later. So joining your character on the road would mean the protection of a strong adventurer with the bonus of being on the move. That could tie in nicely with the Ritual by having the Serial be based on a struggle with the Mahjarrat. - 02:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorenrob1 (about Runescape: Ragnarok) You're very welcome. I hope you like the... interesting twist I've added in Chapter 36. About the fact that his powers are gone, I did mean only temporarily. Oh, and also, Haru was not transported to the tower but to Morag's own castle, far south of the desert. I can find a way around that , though... I'd like to see how you react to my latest dilemma. BTW, please accept my alliance offer. I have an idea that may be mutually beneficial, but first I have to do a bit more brainstorming... Yours, Sorenrob1 23:27, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your *help* with Runescape: Ragnarok. I have decided to stop editing Morag Lithosa for now. But you will see him again; I can promise you that. --Sorenrob1 21:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm back Well, any reinforcements you might need are fortunately rushing towards Varrock, albeit a bit resentfully, given the vision they (as everyone else, except perhaps those in the Stone Fist) have received. Again, I apologize for barely contributing over the past few months, but my fanfic writing has swung completely the other direction from RuneScape. Hopefully I'll be anchored back here long enough to stay with the story. Given Xeyos's intention for a utopia and Elix's intention to stop him no matter the cost to his soul I have some interesting developments planned... unless the story ends sooner than I expected. I like to play with people's perceptions of light and dark in characterization. --Fegaxeyl 14:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Read your chapter. It's good, but I need to point out one thing - Xeyos isn't lying with that hallucination. That's how he sees the world will be. He knows he's torn apart civilization, but hey, Utopia justifies the means. He's shown people that he wants to create a place that is brilliant in practically every way, and is only killing to remove opposition and quicken the creation of the utopia with full intention of bringing the deceased back. (He can perform proper necromancy, not just zombification, and this is partly why the Khult seems to have an infinite series of reinforcements.) However, the conflict is coming from people doubting this; you can still keep this in, however, with the 'vision from Guthix' being a delusion of Haru in his denial of the vision's promises. --Fegaxeyl 14:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC)